buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Buddyfight Unified Universe/Review of A Site from New Zealand that is Easy on the Pocket Book and Get's Your Deck out of the Budget Bracket
Just a quick review of a site that it took me a while to find, but I'll keep going back! If you've read any of my other stuff, you probably know I have to buy lots and lots of boosters, Promos, etc... because my kids Sport, is Buddyfight. Well, they dance and act as well, but hey, that doesn't cost nearly as much. From Coolstuffinc to eBay to TrollandToad to BigNCollectible, etc... I've purchased and seen great deals from many. Though, Coolstuffinc seems to be "Cooling" off on Buddyfight singles...Sometimes they had some nice prices. On to the new place to me, might be old to you. Their site is: fc-buddyfight.co.nz I find this rather clever as it looks to be a Bushiroad site. Nicely done! 'Here is an example of some previous orders I've made that have arrived on time and in perfect condition'. There delivery has been great, $3.67 to the US unless you buy $50 worth of singles, then I've seen them ship for free and/or also give you the choice of Crimson Fist or Radiant Force. Their Specials Vary, so my blog can go out of date at any time. 'Their stock has also gone up and down, but it's definitely worth a look. I look a few times a day and have seen new deals, etc...' Dragon Ein (Flag) $7.49!! x 1 = $7.49 (yeah, would only let me get one) Ultimate Neo Dragon, Drum the Future $2.65 Rage Thirst Emporer, Grand Wilderness ''' $.30 '''Hero Climax $.30 Great Fate, Frozen Stars $.43 Superior Buddy $.30 Ninth Warrior, Nine $.79 Now, here are some interesting things they do to help you start out. For $34.17 right now you get ALL of these trial decks and bonuses Now, notice the * at the bottom if you're on their site and you'll see that ' '“* Please note: All Trial Decks come without packaging inside the 400 count BCW Storage Box.” Also note that they sell Promos. I've seen Green Song for the same Price as TD03, so if you're ordering TD03 for "Green Song", I would ask if it is included or if it has been removed from the packaging. 1 x 400 count BCW Storage box 5 x Buddyfight Booster Packs - (ranges from all sets - our available stock) 5 x PR packs 1 x Golden Buddy Pack *Limited Time inclusion* Trial Decks included: 1 x TD01 - Dominant Dragons 1 x TD02 - Savage Steel 1 x TD03 - Dragonic Force 1 x TD04 - Brave's Explosion 1 x TD05 - Ninja Onslaught 1 x H-SD01 - Crimson Fist 1 x H-SD02 - Radiant Force A different Deal for $30.37 1 x 400 count BCW Storage box 5 x Buddyfight Booster Packs - (ranges from all sets) 5 x PR packs 1 x TD01 - Dominant Dragons 1 x TD02 - Savage Steel 1 x TD03 - Dragonic Force 1 x TD04 - Brave's Explosion 1 x TD05 - Ninja Onslaught 1 x TD06 - Dark Pulse 1 x TD07 - Tomorrow! Asmodai If you want just one Trial Deck, the Prices vary: I've seen them anywhere from the $3 range for the older ones, even Brave's Explosion, ( to around $12 for Crimson Fist or Radiant Force.) As far as boosters go, Neo Enforcer is down to $53.15 and some of the funnier ones are the Golden Buddy Pack at $15.18 for a box and EB02 at $15.19. Best Category:Blog posts